


Original Ideas Book

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, Murder, ideas, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: that's it. that's all this is. Just little ideas for original works that might actually be fleshed out one day but for now? They're just simple, little one shots or drabbles.





	Original Ideas Book

“What do you know?” The question causes a delicate, white eyebrow to rise slightly.

“Know?” Blood, red lips shape the word that comes with the Irish lilt. Pearly white teeth flash as the lips lift slightly in a soft smile. “My dear, why on this beautiful, green Earth would you think I would know anything?” Green eyes that rival the lushest forests disappear from view for a split second as eyelids cover them in a soft blink. Arms that were previously resting on a lap come to sit on the table as the woman leans forward. White hair tumbles over a shoulder and she cocks her head slightly. “Let’s not forget that you’ve not even alluded to whatever it is I should know.” 

Vanessa swallows thickly as her blue eyes lock with green. She shifts in her seat, her hands clasped loosely in front of her on the table. 

“You have the crest of the MacLaren clan on your shoulder.” She states, not letting her slightly fear show through her words.

“Have you been peaking where you shouldn’t be?” Cara MacLaren asks softly. “Not many people are privy to what’s on my shoulder dear.”

“So there is something there?” A soft chuckle fills the air and a shiver wracks Vanessa’s body. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Black painted nails tap softly on the table, the clinking of chains accompanying the movement. “Someone as stunning as you? I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d been with me in the night.” Vanessa shifts again and nervously tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Something tells me this is something you’re new at.”

“Why would you say that?” Cara tisks and shakes her head. She pulls her body away from the table and lets her back rest against the back of the chair once more, her hands falling back into her lap gracefully. 

“I don’t mean this detective work sweetheart.” The words roll off her tongue and Vanessa finds she has a hard time focusing. “You’ve no idea what you’re getting yourself into, do you?”

“I’m tracking down a murderer.” Vanessa pushes out, fighting the fuzziness that invades her vision. 

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Cara chuckles again, the sound sweet against Vanessa’s muddled thoughts. Vanessa blinks heavily against the invading darkness. Chains clink and a chair scrapes against the concrete floor. Her head feels light and she can hear heels clicking against the ground. Fingers trail up her arm and onto her shoulders where hands grip tightly. She feels lips against her ear and hears the faint sound of breathing. 

“Time to sleep little one.” Vanessa’s hearing goes out. 


End file.
